Dark Room
by lunatrancy
Summary: Modern Eruri/Ereri Horror Au After moving with his husband, Levi is looking forward to a peaceful, new life in Germany. But once they're settled, strange things start to happen, like a phantom boy who appears in the background of pictures Levi takes. Rated M for sex, mentions of rape, murder and some alcohol abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: So it's October. I wanted to write something spooky for the month. That's literally all. I'm giving a try at eruri AND writing horror so yep *sweats***

It was mid-autumn and the leaves had started to change. The weather was fresh and cool and Levi was busy moving into his new residency. It certainly wasn't a new house; it belonged to his father. It was a temporary living space for him and his husband as they settled into their new jobs.

Levi raised his camera and snapped a quick picture, earning him a loud "tsk".

"Yes?"

"So much for helping me with the heavy lifting," Erwin teased, carrying a box up the stairs to the porch. Levi took another picture, this one of his blond sweetheart, and Erwin turned.

"I'm helping in moral support."

"Literally the worst excuse."

Levi lowered his camera, letting it rest against his chest as it hung, and picked up a box, following Erwin to the porch. "You are fucking ridiculous."

The house was a big, beautiful piece of architecture. All wood floorboards, two-stories and furnished for the most part. There were a few pieces missing, but they were nothing that couldn't be replaced. And of course there was the issue of food.

"I really hope those German lessons paid off," Levi said, setting the box down, "because I know they did shit for me. I can barely say good morning."

"My mother is German, dear," Erwin replied, "you know that."

Levi raised his camera and took a picture in response. Erwin pulled Levi to him with a firm hand, holding his hands from the camera, letting it hang around his neck.

"If you're going to kiss me, old man, do it," Levi said with a grin, "I hate waiting."

* * *

><p>For dinner, they decided on grabbing something from the deli down the road. It was within walking distance and the lack of cooking made it easy on their empty kitchen. They still had to unpack their appliances and were not in the mood to do any more strenuous work.<p>

They bought food for the night and breads for breakfast and then made their way back to the house.

"This house is too fucking big for one person," Levi said, picking at his sandwich. "I can't believe dad bought it. And kept it."

"He was here for a while, wasn't he?" Erwin asked. "It would only make sense."

Levi shrugged. His father had moved to Germany for a few years in a research program, right after Levi finished college. He had barely come back a year ago and it was then Levi got a photography deal. Taking pictures of models for magazines. And thankfully, his agency was kind enough to send Erwin, the company designer, with him.

It was a nice little fairytale, getting away from the hustle of New York and getting to see another part of the world for a while. Although, Hanji was in hysterics about them leaving her.

"I'm fucking tired."

"You look like it," Erwin laughed. "For someone who hardly did any work today."

Levi rolled his eyes and stood, giving Erwin a gentle nudge as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to dig my pajamas out of that box."

"You mean one of my shirts?"

Levi stood at the sink, washing his hands, and pursed his lips in mock annoyance. Erwin chuckled and picked up his own trash.

"We should get wine," Levi said, "otherwise I'm going to lose my shit over those singing brats next door."

Erwin furrowed his brow and peeked out the window. "It's dark, though. Are they still out?"

"Shouldn't be," Levi said. "Whatever, it's not my business."

* * *

><p>Levi spent the next day fully cleaning the house. He couldn't stand the smell of stagnant dust and it was everywhere, he felt like. Erwin went ahead and unpacked, knowing Levi wouldn't be of any use until the house was fully cleaned.<p>

"Dad," Levi said, taking a breather from scrubbing the floor. "How do you get stains out of the fucking woodgrain?"

There was some shuffling on the other line and Levi knew his dad was cooking. "What the fuck? Stains? Did you spill wine already?"

"Did you?" Levi snapped back, staring down the deep red stains by the bed in the guestroom. "There's a shitton of spots on the floor."

"There's not that many."

"Alright, there are two."

"How does Erwin put up with your cleaning drama?" Kenny sighed. "But the house is old. There were a lot of stains around when I bought it."

"So they're not coming up?" Levi groaned.

"Probably not."

"Fuck."

"I know."

Levi left the deep stains alone and moved on to the next room. He scrubbed the rest of the floors and moved on to the windows. He walked by the bedroom and stopped, looking at Erwin as he changed the sheets. Their bedding from their own home now covered the large bed and there were photos on the nightstand.

Homely things that made Levi smile because that room actually looked more like theirs.

Erwin turned and smiled. "Does it look alright?"

"You should be an interior designer," Levi said, setting down his bucket and mop. He walked to the bed and inhaled, enjoying the clean scent of lavender and rosemary. There was a push at his back and he fell forward, Erwin climbing onto the bed by him. Levi was tugged into his broad arms and he fell limp, letting Erwin stroke his hair and face.

Levi wrapped an arm around his husband's waist and snuggled close, enjoying the silence.

"We're filthy."

"How are you dirty? You've been cleaning all day."

Levi groaned. "You're such a salmon."

Erwin snorted, laughing a full-bodied laugh and ruffling up Levi. "You are the most ridiculous man I know."

"And you love it," Levi said, kissing Erwin softly. Erwin hummed appreciatively, returning the kiss.

Levi carded his fingers through Erwin's hair, normally kept so neat but over the last few days a genuine mess. He loved it; seeing his husband not so completely put together. Because it was so rare that Erwin looked so casual and disheveled.

"Mn fuck," Levi hissed, pulling away, "I can hear those fucking kids singing again."

"Levi, I think you're imagining things," Erwin hummed into Levi's neck. "Or you're drunk."

"I haven't had anything to drink today, thank you," he snapped. "You can't hear it?"

"No."

Levi groaned and fell back against the bed. Whatever mood he had been in was definitely lost.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Levi was back to snapping pictures around the house, sneaking in as many photos as he could of Erwin doing mundane things. Erwin would usher him away and Levi would leave, only to return a moment later.<p>

Once the camera got too full, Levi fished his laptop from their bag of electronics and set it up on the kitchen table while Erwin showered. They had picked up food again, neither of them in the mood to cook, and left it in the fridge so they could eat together.

Levi put his memory card into the laptop and waited for it to boot up. He poured himself a glass of wine (he was adamant about getting a bottle when they went to get their food) and sat back down.

"Erwin?" Levi asked, looking up at the sound of steps. He waited for a response and then realized he could still hear water running. He shrugged. The house was old and it was windy outside. It was a wonder it was still standing despite its alluring beauty.

He started to go through his pictures and smiled, pleased by the candid photos he took of Erwin carrying boxes.

"My husband is fucking hot," Levi hummed, flipping through pictures. "Why aren't you a fucking model, you fucking god?"

Levi rolled his eyes, unable to comprehend how he even ended up with Erwin. Every picture was perfect. Except for the photos of Erwin on the sofa.

Levi made a face and rubbed the screen of his computer, as if it would take away the awkward light blur in the corner of the photo. He deleted it and went to the next photo, only to find the same problem. Levi furrowed his brow and scrolled through every picture from that set; the same thing over and over.

"Hm."

He held onto the pictures and kept going. Everything else was the same; no awkward blurs or effects. Until he came to the pictures of Erwin in the bedroom. The same thing happened. Awkward blurs in the corner, lingering behind Erwin in the background.

"What the fuck?"

"What?"

Levi looked up as Erwin walked into the room, wearing nothing but his pajama pants around his sculpted hips.

"Why, hello."

Erwin laughed and ran his fingers over the soft fuzz of Levi's undercut.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going through the pictures I took from earlier," Levi explained, "but in some there's this shitty blur."

"Is your camera alright?"

"I hope," Levi groaned. "I don't want to have to go out and buy a new one before this weekend."

"You did bring your spare, right?"

"Yeah," Levi said, "but it's shit compared to the one I use."

"Maybe it was just the lighting or dust?" Erwin asked. Levi shrugged and leaned against Erwin's side. "I hate to bring up more problems but I think the water heater is getting old. It got super cold on me while I showered."

"I need a cold shower."

"You need to get laid."

"You should relieve that."

Erwin smirked and sauntered off to the kitchen, digging out their food. Levi exhaled hard, still staring at his laptop. He really didn't want to go shopping.

* * *

><p>Erwin had to go into their office before Levi. He had to set up an actual space, get acquainted with the models and agents. Levi, however, had no desire to deal with people if he didn't have to. He decided to stay in their neighborhood, picking up groceries and doing work around the house.<p>

"So you're becoming a housewife? Levi, you are the cutest!"

"Oh shut up, shitty glasses," Levi hissed, putting away their groceries.

"It's sweet!"

"I hate people. That is literally all."

Hanji snorted on the other end of the line. "So ridiculous."

Levi hung up to finish his business and walked into the living room. The curtains were drawn back, letting in natural lighting. He inhaled the cleaner air and walked across the room to his camera. He made a point to fully clean it before testing out its ability to catch a picture.

He turned it on and faced the sofa. He took a few photos before moving throughout the house. He would pull back the curtains, letting in more light, and would snap a picture.

"Fuck!" he shouted, hitting his toe against a raised floorboard. "Fuck this house and these old floors."

He stepped on the floorboard, shoving it back into place and kept moving, taking more pictures around the big house.

Once he had finished, he uploaded the photos onto his laptop, following his same routine. He poured himself a glass of wine and sat down. But as he snuggled into his spot, he heard the faint sound of singing.

"Are you fucking serious?!"

Levi stood up and stormed to the door, flinging it open and stepping outside. Erwin was pulling up in his car, but other than that there were no kids outside that he could see. Granted, he couldn't see far or over the fences but that didn't excuse anything.

"What are you doing?" Erwin asked.

Levi sighed. "Looking for whoever has been singing."

Erwin rolled his eyes and held out a bottle of wine with a ribbon on it. "For you."

"You're fucking sweet," Levi said, tugging Erwin down by the end of his tie. He kissed his husband and Erwin scooped Levi up in his arms, carrying him back inside.

"How was your day? More cleaning?"

"A little," Levi said. "I was testing out my camera."

"Any luck?"

"I'm about to find out," Levi said, gesturing to his workspace.

Erwin put him down and Levi went to sit back down. Erwin followed, taking a sip of Levi's wine before handing it back. Levi pulled his laptop onto his lap and leaned into Erwin's side. He scrolled through the pictures and everything was fine.

Save for the photos by the sofa and the bedrooms and even the bathroom.

"This is weird," Levi said, furrowing his brow. "I don't get where these spots are coming from."

"Probably the sofa or the bedding," Erwin said. "There's a lot of material and they probably hold a lot of dust. I know, Levi, don't give me that look. You cleaned but they're still going to hold some dust."

"Fucking blasphemy. What about the bathroom?"

"Bathrooms have so much water and the plumbing is definitely old," Erwin said. "I'm sure it did something to screw with the lenses."

"Yeah…," Levi sighed, leaning his head against Erwin's shoulder. "Guess so. At least it's not the camera."

* * *

><p>Levi fell into the bed after he showered, loving the sweet scent of cleanliness and his husband. Erwin was already in bed, half asleep. Levi crawled onto his side, running a finger along Erwin's arm to get his attention. Erwin grabbed his hand and pulled it over his side.<p>

"I'm the big spoon tonight?" Levi hummed. Erwin chuckled.

"You're a backpack."

Levi pinched Erwin's arm and elicited a pleased laugh. Erwin fell asleep soon after and Levi sighed, loosening his grip to better snuggle against Erwin's back. He sighed and let himself doze off, just to be woken up by the sound of faint singing and creaking floorboards.

He stirred opening his eyes and groped the bed for Erwin. He felt his husband at his side and sighed, annoyed with his own incompetence. Maybe the singing was all in his head? Maybe it really was the wine?

Levi got comfortable again, closing his eyes. He tried to fall back asleep when he felt a little tug between his legs. He hummed appreciatively at the light pressure and deft fingers. He gripped his pillows and rolled his hips with a grin.

"Mmm…Erwin that's nice."

Weight held him down and Levi ran his hand through soft hair, that pressure on his cock growing harder. But the weight was off; nowhere near as heavy as Erwin. And the hair was fuller; not Erwin's undercut.

Levi gasped and sat up.

The room was empty, save for Erwin still sleeping soundly next to him. Levi grabbed his sweating neck, looking around. He started to shake Erwin awake and stopped, feeling the heaviness between his legs. He pushed back the sheets, finding a prominent hard-on and groaned.

"Levi, what are you doing?" Erwin groggily yawned, groping for his phone. He turned it on and the bright light was blinding. But it gave Levi a better glimpse of the empty room. "It's like…5 a.m."

"I had a weird dream," Levi said. He pulled on Erwin's arm. "Hold me?"

Erwin replaced his phone on the nightstand and turned around. Levi caught his blue eyes in the light of the phone. There was concern and worry all over Erwin's face. Levi slipped into the man's arms, feeling his warmth envelope him. It soothed his racing heart.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Levi said. "Just…restless, I guess."

Erwin kissed him on the head, stroking his hair. "Don't worry. We'll get out some tomorrow, alright?"

Levi nodded, despite the uneasiness in his stomach. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: So here's chapter 2 of this! Thank you all for the comments and interest in this story! :'D**

Levi sat down at the table, carrying two glasses of wine. Erwin was had served their plates and was busy taking them to the table. It was their first, real meal together in their new house and Levi was overjoyed to have Erwin's cooking instead of more takeout.

"Don't drink too much," Erwin scorned, taking his glass from Levi. Levi rolled his eyes and took a sip of his wine.

"I'm not," Levi snapped. "I'm very in control of my drinking, Erwin."

"I never said you weren't," Erwin sighed, "I'm just giving you a head's up."

"It's appreciated."

Levi groaned, looking away and out through the window. He could see children playing across the street. Running and yelling and hell, there was even a dog playing with them. He tilted his head back, perhaps a little more than necessary, with eyes locked on them.

Erwin chuckled and Levi sat his glass down.

"Fucking kids."

"That's why we don't have any, Levi," Erwin said. Levi reached for his glass again but Erwin stopped him, taking his hand to kiss it. Levi fought back a smile. "Take it slow. Or let's limit our bottle purchases."

"I'll take it slow," Levi sighed. "I promise."

"Good."

They finished their food and Levi even poured half of his glass down the drain, just to appease his watchful husband. Levi washed their dishes as Erwin put away the extra food. He put the second bottle of wine on top of the refrigerator, and as far back as it would go much to Levi's displeasure.

"I could get a chair and reach it," Levi hissed, walking over to Erwin, tugging on his shirt. Eriwn grinned mischievously, and leaned down to kiss Levi playfully.

"I don't think the chair is going to help that much."

Levi pinched Erwin on the arm, just to be lifted right off his feet instead. Levi sighed, wrapping his arms around Erwin's neck. He inhaled deep, running his hands through Erwin's hair and taking in his husband's rich scent. Even when dirty, Erwin still smelled clean enough to be touched without Levi being too disgusted.

Erwin carried Levi up to their room. With each step, Levi's heart raced a little faster. It had been a while since Erwin showed him interest in an intimate way and they were long overdue. But as soon as Erwin placed Levi on the bed, delicately as though Levi may break (to Levi's annoyance), Erwin was back up and walking to the bathroom.

The smile on Levi's face faded as he listened to the water start to run.

Ever since their new contract, neither of them have had the time or energy to play. Between moving and sorting out documents and photos and designs—their move had been rough. But now they were settling in. Work hadn't started yet. And Levi wanted more than a hug and a kiss from Erwin.

He wanted his husband to fuck him. Against the wall, on the counter, on the floor, in the shower; hell even outside by the pool (he didn't care if those singing brats saw them or not). He just wanted his husband.

He picked up his phone and flipped the camera around so that he could see his own face. He pulled at the heavy circles under his eyes and the premature crows' feet. Erwin was aging beautifully. Work never got to him physically. But Levi always felt tired and drained.

And maybe Erwin saw it too…

Levi shook off a sudden chill and pulled the blanket close around his chin. The water turned off abruptly and Levi sat his phone down, looking into the bathroom. Erwin stepped out, shaking water off his hands and tugging a towel around his waist.

"Everything alright?"

Erwin groaned. "The damn water got cold again."

"I think there's something wrong with the heating system," Levi said. "I was getting cold too."

Erwin pushed back his hair and walked to the dresser, pulling out a pair of underwear and slipping them on under his towel. Levi watched quietly as Erwin moved, admiring the sculpt of his back and hips.

"You're staring," Erwin hummed, walking to the bed.

"Well, you're very attractive," Levi replied, pulling back the blanket for Erwin to settle down next to him. Erwin pulled Levi close and kissed his side.

"But you're the stunning one."

"Ugh," Levi groaned, "spare me the fucking mushy shit."

Erwin smiled, knowing very well that Levi appreciated the sentiment. Levi bit his lip and looked down into Erwin's blue eyes.

"You mean it?"

Erwin smiled. "Of course I do. You're the most perfect, beautiful person I know."

Levi leaned down, kissing Erwin gently. "I fucking love you."

"I love you."

Levi pushed back Erwin's wet hair, admiring the lines of his face. He sighed. "And I'm filthy. I'm going to shower."

"The water is cold."

"I'll fucking deal."

* * *

><p>Levi was in the middle of his weekly cleaning and Erwin was too deep in his new project to be of assistance to Levi's hysterics.<p>

He vacuumed the sofa, hellbent on proving that he could very well get out all the dust in the material. Erwin looked up from his tablet, long enough to see Levi shove the vacuum extension into the sofa, before shaking his head.

"It's alright."

"It is not," Levi spat. "I fucking hate this. This fucking dust in this old ass house."

He yanked the plug from the wall and gathered the cord up. He dragged the vacuum to the stairs and kept going, his next stop the spare bedroom. He found an outlet, ready to vacuum the actual bedding when he hit his foot on the floorboard, a little harder than he had expected.

"Fuck!" Levi hissed, sitting down and holding his foot. Blood trickled down his toes and he slammed his hand on the floorboard, shoving it back into place. "Erwin!"

He waited for a response before calling a second time. He didn't want to track blood through a house with shitty floorboards that would end up stained.

"ERWIN!"

Levi looked up from his foot and to the doorway, trying to see if Erwin was making his way up. He wasn't greeted with blue, however.

Green.

Someone—something— with green eyes stared back at him through the open door, barely peeking around the corner. Levi's stomach lurched, his voice lost for a brief moment at the figure blatantly staring at him.

At the sound of footsteps, whatever was staring at him looked around, disappearing behind the door.

"Levi? Levi?"

Levi couldn't find his voice. He couldn't feel his stomach. Shit like that didn't happen in real life. Only in shitty movies.

"Levi…?"

Levi looked up and saw Erwin running to him, eyes wide at the sight of his foot. Suddenly, Levi found every feeling in his body all at once. He leapt forward into Erwin's arms once Erwin had kneeled, and buried his face into his husband's shoulder.

"Erwin I—Did you see—Erwin—Someone—Erwin!"

"Levi, what are you talking about?" Erwin cried, stroking Levi's hair. "Slow down, I can't understand you."

Levi was a blubbering mess. He couldn't explain what he saw because he wasn't even sure of what he saw. He just grabbed Erwin tighter, afraid he would be sick as his mind ran in circles.

* * *

><p>Levi was still shaken up and thankful that Erwin was home for a few more days. All of his work could be done from home at the moment. Although, now Levi was looking forward to setting up his office at the actual studio because being home was driving him crazy.<p>

He had managed to explain it to Erwin, everything that he had seen. To which Erwin only replied that it had to have been a result of a lack of blood, too much dust and fatigue. Levi tried his hardest to agree but found it hard to settle in his stomach.

"Dad," Levi groaned, resting his head on the arm of the chair, "are you positive this fucking house isn't fucking haunted?"

Kenny sighed on the other end and Levi rolled his eyes. "Levi, the fucking house is not haunted."

"I saw—a fucking—ghost," Levi shouted, punctuating every word.

"You're fucking tired, go the fuck to sleep."

"Fucking…no! Fuck you, I know what I fucking saw!"

"Fuck, Levi…"

They finished up their conversation and Erwin stopped by the sofa, holding a hammer and a box of nails. Levi held up his hands.

"What?"

"Can you count how many times you said "fuck" to your father?"

"I don't give a fuck," Levi said. Erwin kissed him on the head.

"I know."

"Where are you going, handyman?"

Erwin held up the hammer and nails with a smile. "I'm going to go fix that floorboard and any other ones I see. I can't have you hurting yourself."

Levi huffed and let his head fall against the sofa with eyes that were too dreamy for comfort. "Thanks."

With another little smile, Erwin walked off, leaving Levi to his tea. He was still uneasy; it was still awful. Something was definitely in the house and Erwin was refusing to acknowledge it.

He closed his eyes, listening to the steady pounding of the hammer upstairs. At least if his eyes were closed and there was a ghost, he wouldn't be able to see it. He relaxed a little, resting his head on the sofa's cushions, and let his arms fall a little limp against his chest.

After a few minutes, the sound of the hammer stopped. Footsteps followed, searching the upper level for any other loose floorboards. Levi quirked his brow, as the hammering official stopped, pushing back against the cushions until he heard Erwin's heavy footsteps moving towards the stairs.

"Erwin?"

"Yes, Levi?" Erwin replied. Levi looked up slowly and into Erwin's gentle face. He sighed.

"Nothing."

Erwin ran a hand through Levi's hair and kept walking, moving to the kitchen. Levi settled into the sofa, listening to Erwin shuffle around in the other room. Close by and within talking distance.

It was nice and he hoped all of that kitchen shuffling involved a refill of tea. Or a glass of wine (he could be hopeful at least).

He stared, dozing off again, eyes fluttering as he listened. And through his lashes he saw a figure move out of the kitchen. Levi felt his blood rush because it certainly wasn't Erwin who came out of the kitchen.

In clearer view, Levi saw that it was a boy.

It was a glimpse. A flash of movement. Limbs and a body and a blur of a face. A blur of green. Walking as casually as any other person.

And as soon as the phantom walked out, Erwin followed with a cup of tea in his hand. He walked right through the faint image like it was a light projection. Like a hallucination.

"Levi…are you alright? You look pale."

Levi looked up at Erwin, eyes wide with horror.

"You didn't…see that?" Levi asked, pointing to where he saw the boy. Where he thought he saw the boy.

Erwin looked over his shoulder and back to Levi. "What are you talking about?"

"T-There was a person, Erwin, a fucking person!" Levi shouted. "How could you—You didn't fucking see anything!?"

Erwin placed the mug on the table and sat down by Levi on the sofa.

"Levi, I think you're just tired and stressed—"

"I swear to God I fucking saw something, Erwin!" Levi shouted. "I saw some kid—some fucking boy—walking around and you walked right through him, Erwin!"

Erwin cupped Levi's face and his fingers burned against cold skin.

"Levi, calm down. Take a breath," Erwin said. "You're erratic. You haven't slept good for a few nights and it's been hard settling down. Just try to relax, alright?"

"I know what I fucking saw, Erwin," Levi said, grabbing at Erwin's hands. "I'm not crazy…Or drunk."

"I know, Levi," Erwin said, "I know."

But did he really?

* * *

><p>Levi curled up close to Erwin, even going as far as to tug his husband's arm over his shoulder. He hated feeling uneasy and needy. Like a baby bird in need of protection, because he sure as hell was not. So having to feel Erwin around him for security was not the easiest to come to terms with.<p>

But he enjoyed the feeling as well. Erwin's heavy arm around him, pressed up against his muscular chest. Levi fit into the crook of Erwin's legs and Levi could feel his flaccid dick through his pajamas. Levi wiggled his hips experimentally, only to receive Erwin burying his face into the back of Levi's neck.

He could feel Erwin's hot breath on his skin and it was more than welcome. He just wanted a little more than heavy breathing.

But the sound was soothing enough to help him relax. Levi's eyes fluttered closed and he felt a little lighter as he finally started to doze off.

Where sleep and consciousness met blurred and he was breathing easy for only a second before it turned ragged. He moaned, rubbing his face against the cool of the pillow. He grabbed at the sheets, opening his eyes to realize something was amiss.

The lamp was turned on, casting a warm glow over the cold room. The bed was empty next to him—Erwin was not at his side.

Another moan escaped Levi's lips as he felt a wet tug on his cock. He smiled, reaching down to tangle his hand in the mess of hair below. It took him a second to realize what was happening but he was thrilled when he did.

But the hair under his fingers wasn't Erwin's; though still familiar. He winced, grabbing a handful, and was torn between pushing away the stranger or pulling them in closer. The eager tongue lapping at the head of his cock certainly didn't make the decision any easier.

He opened an eye and caught the shine of brown hair under his hand. A young face, focused and intense, was buried into the trimmed hair around his cock. Green quickly peeked up at him—full, green eyes—and were hidden again by dark lashes.

This boy was beautiful. Tempting. A seductress that tantalized every inch of Levi's body in the most sinful way.

Pushing away turned to pulling closer. Eyes that should only be for his husband were lost in a sea of lust. He moaned louder and he felt his body tense because it was good. It was fucking good and he loved the attention.

With a jerk of his hips, he felt himself cum and a long, hard moan shook him awake.

Awake.

Levi convulsed in bed, feeling wet and breathless. He opened his heavy eyes and groaned, burying his face in the pillow as Erwin woke up.

"Levi, what are you—"

"I need to shower."

"Levi, did you—"

"Yes."

Levi rubbed his head as Erwin sat up.

"Sorry."

He didn't want to talk about it. It was far too embarrassing to mention in front of his husband, who was still groggy and confused by it all. He slipped out of bed, pulling his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor.

He walked into the bathroom, washing his face and letting water drip down his back. His mind was shot. It was too late for this and Erwin—

"Levi," Erwin said, walking in behind him. He wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, placing a gentle kiss to his shoulder. "If you're craving sex, you should have just said so."

Levi rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Let me shower. I'm filthy and it's too fucking late to even try to explain this shit to you."

He pulled away to turn on the shower, ignoring whatever else Erwin had to say because there was no way he was going to explain what had happened. Not now. Not while it was fresh on his mind.

He had shamelessly fantasized about some nameless, made-up boy with his husband sleeping next to him. He disgusted himself. But it wasn't actually cheating; just a sick dream. And it would fade like a memory.

But for now, he needed to wash off.

* * *

><p>Waking up in an empty bed was the hardest thing Levi had to face. He reached out for Erwin, to feel him and draw him closer, just to find that spot cold. He curled his fingers into a fist, feeling his heart sink and his stomach drop.<p>

How could he push away his own husband and without a glass in his hand?

He tried to remember everything that had happened. The eyes he had seen through the door. The phantom boy he saw walking through the house. The green eyes from his dream…

Sure—surely—they weren't all connected. He didn't want them to be connected because getting off on a spirit haunting the house was a new level of disgust Levi didn't want to deal with. However it made sense. That vibrant shade of green was consistently recurring—

There was a knock at the door before it creaked open. Levi jumped, sitting up straight because he didn't know if Erwin or something else would come through the door. However he was relieved to see Erwin walk into the room with two plates in his hands along with cups of coffee. Levi leaned against the headboard, a little afraid of what Erwin had to say.

Though whatever it may be, the offering of eggs made it easier.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Erwin asked softly, handing Levi his plate of food. "Levi…what's been bothering you? I know you don't want to talk about it but Levi, please let me in."

Levi groaned because Erwin's patience made him just that more perfect.

"Ghosts, my drinking and our lack of a sex life," Levi deadpanned over his coffee. Erwin raised his eyebrows.

"You believe…the house is haunted?"

Levi nodded.

"That may perhaps tie into the second problem?"

And Levi inhaled. He lowered his cup of coffee, tapping a finger against the porcelain. "Fuck…maybe…maybe it does…"

He didn't want to admit it. He knew what he had seen. But maybe Erwin had a point. Being delusional and tired and drinking made a dangerous combination. Yet…

"I saw a ghost…"

"Levi—"

"I did," Levi said. "I'm not crazy, Erwin. I know I did."

Erwin took Levi's hand, holding it tight. "We'll look more into it, then. Alright?"

Levi knew Erwin was probably humoring him but it was a start.

"Now…you're apparently frustrated?"

Levi rolled his eyes as Erwin moved to sit closer by him.

"I feel like…you don't find me attractive anymore," Levi admitted with a hint of shame in his voice. "And I don't want to ask for sex. It's…fucking embarrassing. I want it to come naturally and for it to be spontaneous. Not…forced."

Erwin took Levi's hand again, holding it tight. "Levi, we're married. You shouldn't have to worry about coming to me with concerns. Tell me these things, talk to me. Because as much as I want to be able to read your mind, I can't."

Levi let his head fall on Erwin's shoulder, picking at his food.

"And for the record, I miss you jumping me," Erwin laughed. "You used to be a little feisty, too. Or did you forget that Disney trip?"

Levi knit his brow tight. "I remember that trip. It was gross and humid and we fucked in a restroom."

"Two restrooms and three rides."

"The rides weren't really sex though," Levi said. "Just really sloppy blowjobs and handjobs."

Erwin chuckled, kissing Levi against the head and even nuzzling his hair. Levi couldn't help but smile at the tender gesture and he nestled even closer into Erwin's arms.

"Fine, we're both a little at fault," Levi said. "So…we'll work on things in the bedroom. And for the ghost…-"

"Just get some more rest," Erwin said. "That'll clear up once we're settled in."

Levi sighed. "I hope so…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: I have to apologize for any mistakes because this was a fast edit. BUT enjoy this next chapter and the little bit of smut that's been included! :3 **

It didn't clear up. No matter how much they settled in. The shower would get cold, the floorboards would creak and there was always a faint hum. A faint song.

"The plumbing is bad, we'll fix it."

"The floors are old."

"It's the kids."

Erwin's explanations were driving Levi near insane.

"If you can come up with bullshit explanations for a fucking ghost, then I can come up with bullshit explanations for a fucking drink," Levi snapped back, much to Erwin's displeasure.

"Ghosts don't exist, Levi."

That was his reasoning. It was great reasoning, of course, or at least it would have been if Levi hadn't seen a damn ghost. A year ago, living in their New York loft with the bustling city around them, Levi easily would have agreed.

Given their current circumstances, he couldn't find anything logical.

His first day in the office was a godsend. He needed it. Erwin needed it. It finally got him out of the dank house and into an actual office. The building was new with sturdy plumbing and bright lights and stunning floors.

Levi found his little corner and set up his laptop and his camera, watching the models scurry around half-naked. Save for a few girls who seemed to get along just fine. Erwin was busy fitting their dresses, pinning and tugging them up where they needed to be.

He couldn't help but smile. Levi raised his camera and brought it to his eyes, focusing the lens on Erwin and the dark haired girl he was talking to. He snapped a few pictures before Erwin looked up and noticed.

Levi smirked and lowered his camera, going back to doing his work. A few minutes later, Erwin walked up to him, running a hand along Levi's neck.

"You're getting distracted."

"I am not," Levi replied, snapping a few more pictures. "Are the models nice?"

"Well, Historia, the little blonde girl, is. And Mikasa is in her own way," Erwin replied, nodding his head towards the dark haired girl he had fitted earlier. "She's just quiet."

"Nothing wrong with being a little quiet."

* * *

><p>Being at the office was always eventful, pictures or not. Although without taking a lot of pictures, Levi had some free-time. He edited the pictures he took the previous day for the hell of it and even managed a few more.<p>

Without actual photoshoots to shoot, and with all the models still being fitted, Levi pulled his laptop closer and did some very basic investigating.

He logged on Facebook, for the first time in a month, and started looking at what everyone he knew was doing.

Hanji kept her page updated daily. Mike was a challenge but was tagged in everything Hanji did. Levi almost missed them. Almost.

Hell, he even checked his dad's pathetic Facebook page. Over the course of his stay in Germany, the old man had managed to pick up a few computer skills. Levi lazily scrolled through his pictures before getting bored with that as well.

He sighed and took a quick glance around the room. No one was paying him any attention. No one would notice…

Levi opened another tab and quickly typed into the search bar.

Germany ghost stories.

He scrolled through a few before getting annoyed with urban legends. He refined his search to the name of his new neighborhood and instantly got a few hits.

"Unsolved murder"

"Boy found dead"

"Dr. Jaeger's son: brutally murdered"

There was article after article. All surrounding the disappearance and apparent death of a young boy, no more than seventeen, named Eren Jaeger.

The story intrigued him. But the vibrant color of the boy's eyes drew him in—

"Levi," Erwin said, walking up, "could you come do a few pictures?"

Levi looked up, glassy eyed with his mouth hanging open. "Huh?"

"Pictures," Erwin repeated. Levi rubbed his face and nodded.

"Ahh…yeah, sure thing."

"Are you alright?"

"Mn?"

Erwin walked around his desk, running his hand across Levi's back. "You look tired."

"I'm always fucking tired. I could go for a coffee."

"On break," Erwin said. He turned to leave when he got a glimpse at the computer screen. His eyes widened. "Levi!"

"What?"

Erwin leaned down, looking at the screen, absolutely horrified. "You can't look at that stuff on the job."

"I wasn't doing anything," Levi groaned, "Fuck, Erwin, you make it sound like I was jacking it under my desk."

Erwin rolled his eyes. "I can't wait to hear about how our house is haunted by some 15-year old kid now."

"Hey, you never fucking know."

"Just…don't look at that on the job? It's weird."

"Whatever."

"And disrespectful. Just don't mention it? Mikasa lost a brother last year so don't go asking her for her opinion on someone's death."

"I'm not! Fuck…"

* * *

><p>Eren Jaeger.<p>

Levi had a name to go with the face and it constantly hung over him. Erwin, however, made a very clear rule: not to mention the dead boy's name out loud in the house.

At least not in his presence.

Levi was able to keep his research to minimum however. There was nothing more he could do other than read theories and attempt to place the boy's name. He decided he wouldn't run it into the ground, however. Erwin was done with the tale and Levi figured he should be too.

So he closed his laptop and went into the kitchen, pouring a glass of tea for Erwin before going upstairs to the loud floorboard banging. Levi peeked into the room.

Erwin was back nailing unruly floorboards into the floor again. However he had decided to re-nail every floorboard, just to make sure. He was a little sweaty, hot. His hair slicked from his face and his blue eyes focused on his work. Levi inhaled, watching his muscles along his back and arms move.

"I brought you something to drink," Levi announced, his eyes fixated on Erwin's appearance. Erwin looked up with a smile.

"Thank you, love."

Levi walked over to him, handing the glass over. Erwin took a long drink, his neck moving with each swallow. Levi watched, transfixed. Erwin sat the glass down and looked back up at Levi curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're fucking hot," Levi breathed, grabbing Erwin by the jaw and kissing him deeply. Erwin was taken aback, but not for long before grabbing Levi's waist and pulling him closer. Levi moaned into the heated kiss, threading his hands through Erwin's slicked hair.

When they pulled away, they were all breathy pants and glossy lips.

No words were needed. Erwin picked Levi up as he stood and carried him to the bed in the room, throwing him down. Levi bounced, shooting up to pull Erwin on top of him. They clawed at each other's arms and peeled off each other's clothes in hasty grabs.

Levi ran his hands over Erwin's chest, his legs, his stomach, his face. Anywhere he could touch because he craved every inch of Erwin's body.

"Mn, is there lube in here?" Erwin breathed against Levi's neck.

"Fuck it, just use some spit."

Erwin sat up after biting Levi on the shoulder. "Wait here."

Levi couldn't grab him in time to tell him to stop. But Erwin was running back into the room before Levi could get uncomfortable. Erwin smiled, pushing Levi back onto his back and pulling his legs apart. Erwin opened the lube, warming it between his fingers as Levi reached out to stroke him. He shuddered at the heavy girth in his hand and raised his hips, eager to have it closer.

Erwin grabbed Levi's leg, hiking it over his shoulder and snaking his hand between Levi's open legs. Levi gasped as Erwin barely touched his entrance, smearing lube against his hole.

"Fuck, don't tease me," Levi breathed. "I'm fucking serious, Erwin, don't—"

Erwin pushed in two fingers at once, twisting them and scissoring them until Levi was forcibly holding back whines. He raised his hips again, trying to get more attention from Erwin's cock without looking completely desperate and wrecked but he knew he was failing by the smirk playing on Erwin's lips.

"Don't' be so shy."

"I'm not fucking shy," Levi said, "just fuck me."

"You're going to have to ask nicer."

Levi's breathing hitched. He forgot how terribly playful Erwin could be in bed.

"Shove your fucking cock up my ass and fuck me until I can't walk to work tomorrow," Levi hissed. "Please."

Erwin kissed the inside of Levi's leg, suckling on the tender flesh, before pushing his cock in deep. Levi moaned, grabbing at the bed until he heard the fabric threads pull under his nails. It showed on Erwin's face, too. The way he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tight and leaned into Levi's shoulder.

Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin's broad shoulders and thrust his hips up. The needy gesture was enough for Erwin to get moving.

His thrusts started out as shallow. They grew deeper. Harder. Fast to slow to fast again. The bed hit against the wall with their movements. Sweat beaded over their bodies. Bruises turned red against their skin.

Levi pulled at Erwin's hair and bit into his shoulders to stay quiet because he was a shaking mess and couldn't take it.

"Erwin! Erwin! Erwin! Er—" Levi gasped and breathed out an "en" with fluttering eyes.

Grey eyes looked up to meet Erwin's blue. But blue was green and blond was brown. But when Levi blinked, there was blue and blond again.

He hastily kissed Erwin, keeping himself quiet. But when he pulled away, slow and reluctant, he saw those vibrant green eyes looking at him. He stared down that boy's face and stroked his cheek and pulled him into another kiss.

In that moment he was kissing that boy. Kissing Eren with as much passion as he kissed Erwin, his own husband.

Lips were softer, tongue less experienced, hair fuller. Eren was different and young and everything Levi shouldn't want but he did. He wanted him and craved him and it was wrong. So terribly wrong but Levi ignored the feeling in his gut to deepen the kiss.

He fell back with Eren on top of him, grinding against him and sucking on his tongue. He gasped and opened his eyes again, Erwin now over him and fucking him even harder.

Levi leaned up and kissed him, holding Erwin tight because he didn't want to lose his husband. This was the man he loved and adored. He couldn't let him go.

Not for a dead boy.

He came and fell back, thrusting his hips against Erwin's until the blond reached his orgasm with a long, hard moan. Levi reached for him, pulling him into his arms. They were breathless and their hearts raced wildly. Levi touched Erwin's face, feeling the sharp line of his jaw.

Erwin's eyes opened and Levi feared, for a brief moment, that those eyes would be green. And he was thankful to see they were still blue.

* * *

><p>For the first time, in a while, sleeping next to Erwin didn't feel completely empty. They cuddled more; they actually cuddled. Erwin pulled Levi in close and stroked his hair. He kissed his cheek and Levi yawned and they were just a sleepy mess. There was an intimacy that had been missing; that was needed.<p>

But it was seeping back in between them.

"What time do we go in tomorrow?" Levi yawned. Erwin slowly trailed his fingers along Levi's shoulders.

"Mn. Around ten."

Levi exhaled and snuggled under Erwin's neck. "I'll get up and make breakfast."

"Please don't, you'll burn down the kitchen," Erwin laughed. "And the pots are on the top shelf. You'll have to wake me up to get them down."

Levi huffed and prodded Erwin's side. "Dick."

Another little laugh escaped Erwin's lips and he leaned over, kissing Levi softly. The gentle gesture was appreciated and—

There was a crash in the hallway, the sound of glass shattering. It happened twice, three times and Levi shot up. Erwin sat up as well, turning on the lamp on the nightstand. Levi looked to him and jumped out of the bed, walking to the lightswitch.

Without pulling on their pajamas, the two of them walked out into the hallway. Levi looked over his shoulder and saw that Erwin had picked up a baseball bat (the man was so bent on dragging it with them and Levi was suddenly glad that he did).

"Come here," Erwin said, pulling Levi behind him and raising the bat. He flipped on the light in the hall.

They proceeded to turn on the lights in the house. They examined the windows and saw there was no sign of a break-in. The doors were still locked. They were the only ones in the house.

Levi shuddered when he found the cause of the shattered glass. Pictures that had been hanging on the walls were now on the floor. There was a mess of glass and frames and even a little chip in the paint on the wall. Levi carefully picked up the pictures, looking over them. They were all pictures of his father and who Levi assumed was his research partner; the man looked around his father's age, give or take a few years, with glasses and long hair. Definitely some researcher.

But it was the third picture that made Levi's heart race.

Because it wasn't just a picture of Kenny and his friend. There were other people in the picture but there was a pair of great green eyes that stuck out more than anything else.

Eren Jaeger was in the picture.

"Levi, be careful," Erwin said walking over and tugging Levi from the glass. "Don't cut yourself."

"I…I'm not."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Levi said. "Yeah…just fine."

* * *

><p>Levi watched Erwin from the kitchen as he cleaned the pool. Too many leaves had fallen in and it was in need of a proper cleaning.<p>

He stared at his phone, at his father's name. He wanted to call, to ask him what he knew. Maybe he knew Eren. Really knew him. Or maybe he was just a face in the background of a research center. Levi didn't know. But he wanted to know.

It was almost too much to constantly think about.

He sighed and looked up at his husband with a smile. He grabbed his camera, forgetting his worries for a moment, and walked outside. Erwin looked up, shaking leaves out of the pool net, as Levi walked up to him.

"And what are you doing out here?" Erwin asked. "Getting some fresh air?"

"Snapping a few pictures of my gorgeous husband," Levi laughed, raising his camera. He spun out of Erwin's grasp, walking around the pool to catch pictures of Erwin and the yard.

The yard was well landscaped. If there was one thing Kenny was good at it was decorating a yard with flowers and shrubs and hell, even fruit trees.

From where Levi stood, under the shade of a tree, he could snap a wonderful picture of the house, the pool and Erwin.

He got a sudden chill and shook it off. They were outside, it was fall. It was chilly, of course. Except it happened again and this time, Levi looked around. He looked up into the windows of the house, his heart pounding.

But there was nothing. No one to stare back at him.

"Levi," Erwin called, "are you alright? You're looking pale."

Levi shook his head. "I'm fine. Just…lightheaded."

He lowered his camera, walking around the pool and holding his head.

"I'll be in in a minute," Erwin said, pulling Levi into a quick kiss. "Go lie down."

Levi nodded and walked inside. As the door closed, he sighed and went into the kitchen. He craved a drink; especially after a night like that. He pulled out his bottle of wine and sat it on the counter. He wanted a drink, he really did. He craved it.

But he hadn't had a drink in such a long time and Erwin was happy because of it…

Levi left the bottle alone to play with his camera instead. He sat down at the table and opened up his laptop. He started to upload his pictures, knowing he should probably go sit on the sofa at least. But uploading pictures didn't drain him like thinking about ghosts did. It was simple and monotonous but it was enough to distract him from that bottle in the kitchen.

He smiled at the pictures of Erwin. Him standing there at the pool's side. Levi could even see his own reflection in the house's windows.

His and Erwin's and—

Levi's breathing hitched. There were three people in the reflection of the glass.

He jumped up and walked to the door to go back outside. But as much as he pulled and twisted on the doorknob, the door wouldn't open up. It wasn't locked. It wasn't jammed.

He looked through the blinds and didn't see Erwin either. The net was halfway in the pool and the water had frantic ripples across its surface.

"Fuck," Levi breathed. "FUCK! NO DON'T FUCKING DO THIS!"

The door flung open and Levi fell back. But he was back on his feet and running to the edge of the pool. He jumped in without a second thought, pulling on Erwin until whatever was weighing him down let up.

He tugged Erwin to the shallow end, his husband sputtering and panting and weak. Levi grabbed his face, checked him for any bruises, made sure he had air.

Erwin grabbed him firmly.

"I'm not staying here, Levi," Erwin breathed. "I don't care if you want to but I'm getting a goddamn hotel room."

Levi nodded. "I think that's going to be best."

* * *

><p>They settled down in a hotel room, with nothing but their work equipment and a few clothes. Neither of them said much. Levi didn't ask. He didn't want to upset Erwin anymore.<p>

So he was definitely unsure if he should mention that photo.

"Levi," Erwin said softly, "what the fuck is going on in that house? The cold air was one thing but the pictures falling and the running and then…Someone pushed me in the pool…"

"What?" Levi asked. He didn't question the running. He had been plighted by constant humming; running was the least of his worries.

"I saw someone…Something. And the next thing I knew I was in the water. But it felt like someone was keep their hand on my head the entire time…What is going on?"

Levi swallowed his coffee and looked over at Erwin. "Do you want my honest answer or something logical?"

"Honest."

"I think our house is haunted and if you don't believe me, then I want you to look at this picture I took because if it's not solid fucking evidence of a haunted house then I don't—"

Erwin was on his feet, storming over to the small table Levi sat at. He peered over Levi's shoulder at the picture from earlier.

"What is it? Where?"

Levi pointed with the cursor. "Well…here's my reflection, yours and…"

Erwin's face paled. He walked away, a hand over his mouth in horror. Levi sat back in his chair, eyes still on the photo until he couldn't stand to look at it anymore.

The figure of a young boy, standing close to Erwin. The figure with large eyes and tussled hair…

"We should have brought that bottle of wine with us."

"I agree," Levi said.

* * *

><p>Levi watched the models around the office for some time before closing in to himself and his laptop. Erwin was busy with one of the models (if Levi remembered, her name was Historia) and his thoughts were most likely preoccupied on his work; not being tormented by the likelihood of a ghost.<p>

He smiled a little and went back into his work.

Well, what he considered to be work.

"Eren Jaeger" was back in his search bar. Article after article about his death surfaced but there was one place Levi didn't think to look. He clicked on Facebook and took a quick look around.

There was posting after posting, mostly in German and from what Levi knew of the language those postings were condolences. He started to look through Eren's pictures next. Most were of him (beautiful and bright-eyed with all smiles). Some were of him and his friends.

He glanced up at Erwin and the model he was with now. He looked back to the picture in front of him. Back up.

"Mikasa," he muttered under his breath. He looked at the caption on the picture and read the names of the people present.

Eren.

Armin.

Mikasa.

The girl in the picture with Eren was the very same model that was working with Erwin. This girl was close enough to Eren that they were in quite a few pictures and in some that were even captioned as "with my sister".

Levi pressed his hands to his mouth and stared as it sunk in.

He contemplated the rest of the evening on how to approach Mikasa. What he could say without sounding completely weird. Or creepy; hell the last thing he wanted was to scare away the girl who had lost her brother in a brutal murder.

But he needed something, someway.

"Oi, Mikasa!" Levi called as she walked into an elevator. She held the door for him and he stepped inside. "Thanks."

"Mhm."

She was quiet. Stern. Stoic. And he was invisible to her. The elevator was descending and fast; he needed to find some way to start a conversation with her. Anything. The lights suddenly flickered and the elevator came to an abrupt stop.

Levi inhaled.

"Eren."

"What the hell did you just say?"

He was never one for social tact.

"Eren. Eren Jaeger," Levi repeated. "You knew him."

"What the hell is it to you?"

He turned to her and saw that her expression had changed to one of absolute fury.

"What happened to him?"

"He was murdered," Mikasa hissed. "Simple as that. Everyone knows it. Why would you bring it up? Do you know how hard it is to even talk about him? He was found bloody and—" Her face twisted and paled. She looked away, tears coming to her eyes.

"I know," Levi said. "I know that he was found bloodied but I want to know who the fuck would have the need to kill someone like him."

"What the fuck does it matter to you!?"

"Because the house I'm living in is a three-minute walk away from where his body was found. Because I haven't been able to sleep for days. Because every time I close my eyes I can see this vibrant green and now even my husband can't sleep. So I want to know what happened to him because there's a fucking presence in my fucking house."

"I don't know what happened!" Mikasa shouted, tears streaming down her face. She slid down the elevator wall, unable to stay standing. "I don't know…I don't know because no one fucking knows. No one knows who would have killed him. Eren was so nice and sweet. A little temperamental but he had more good than bad."

Levi sat down on the other side of the elevator, wiping his own face and listening to her.

"He was…everyone at school got along with him. Except for Jean but Jean would never kill him," Mikasa said with a faint smile. Levi didn't know who the hell Jean was but he didn't want to interrupt her train of thought. "No one at school would have done anything to him. And then…even the people at his dad's office were nice to him." She paused to wipe her eyes. "At least that's what he told me."

"So there's a chance that someone could have been…?"

She shrugged. "Possibly. But people were nice to him there. People were always sending him gifts and cards and just…why would someone do this…"

"And his father?"

"Grisha? He's still heartbroken," Mikasa said. "I don't think he's been able to go back to his office since…"

"Where does he live?"

"You can't…you can't be serious."

"I am," Levi said. "Because if there's some dead boy haunting my fucking house, I want this mystery solved so we all can actually rest."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: Here it is! The final chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it and thank you all for reading this! :3 I had a lot of questions/comments saying that it's like Shutter and this fic is definitely inspired by that movie x3 Cameras and ghosts just go so perfectly together! On that note: I hope everyone has a safe and wonderful Halloween! :D **

"Dad, I know it's crazy, but I'm serious."

Levi sat on the bed, scrolling through the pictures on his computer. Despite being a "newly-appointed" ghost hunter, he still had a job that he was getting paid to do; even while being distracted. He was editing a few of the pictures but his mind was still elsewhere.

"Levi, you are a mess," Kenny replied with a groan. "Should I catch a flight out in the morning to make sure you're not losing your mind? Or is it the drinking again?"

"No," Levi snapped. He flipped through his files on the bed, pulling one with the picture of his father, Eren and who Levi assumed was Dr. Jaeger. "I have a question."

"I may have an answer."

"When you worked at the research facility…did you know a boy named Eren?"

There was silence and a series of clicking.

"No. Well, not personally. But he was there."

"Mn." Levi mused over his father's words, staring at the photo. "According to his sister, he was well acquainted with everyone in the office. He got along with pretty much everyone and—"

"Are you still fucking going on about this?" Kenny snapped. "The kid is dead, Levi, stop dragging it through the fucking dirt."

"I'll stop dragging it through the fucking dirt when my fucking husband isn't afraid to sleep in the fucking house," Levi shot back. "We're in a fucking hotel room."

"Your fucking husband is paranoid."

"Can you fucking blame him?" Levi said. "He almost drowned."

"He's clumsy."

"He may be clumsy but that doesn't stop him from fucking swimming. Erwin is paranoid for a reason. The house is…something isn't right there."

The shower turned off and Levi heard Erwin moving around in the bathroom.

"Have you been drinking again? That's probably why you're so fucking crazy about this."

"I'm not fucking crazy about anything," Levi said, rolling his eyes. "And just so you fucking know, I haven't had anything to drink in…a while."

"A while." His father's voice was disconnected and mocking. Levi huffed as the bathroom door opened. He may have had a few drinks after moving to their temporary hotel home; but Levi honestly felt like he had every right to do so. He had been chased out of a fucking home.

"Whatever. I'm going to hunt down Dr. Jaeger in the morning and figure this shit out," Levi declared. They said their goodbyes and Levi stared at Erwin. He was busy running a towel over his mess of hair, hot water steaming around him.

"Your dad?"

"What gave it away?"

"The amount of fucks you shouted," Erwin said with a little smile. Levi put the photos away and his phone on the nightstand before looking back up to Erwin. He extended his arms and Erwin walked over to him, slipping his own arms around Levi's waist as he sat on the bed.

They pressed their foreheads together, inhaling each other's scent.

"You amazing man," Levi breathed, running a hand through Erwin's wet hair. "You smell so clean. It's nice."

"Did I stink before?"

"You certainly didn't smell as good thirty minutes ago."

Erwin rolled his eyes so that Levi would see and they both laughed. Levi put away his computer and settled down into the bed against Erwin. They shared a few kisses before slowly dozing off to sleep.

At least in the midst of their haunting they could still appreciate each other.

* * *

><p>Levi woke up and looked around the dark room. He stretched, groping for his phone in near pitch-blackness. He saw a figure move somewhere near the window, briefly blocking the little bit of light being let in, and he yawned.<p>

"Erwin, what are you doing?" Levi hummed, dropping his hand against the bed, giving up on finding his phone. He felt a tug at his waist and warmth against his back.

Erwin was too busy nuzzling into him to be up and running around the room.

"Erwin…"

"Mn?"

Levi closed his eyes, shivering enough to make Erwin stir and sit up. The light switched on and Levi opened his eyes back up. The room was empty. Completely empty save for the two of them. Levi looked up to Erwin, as if he held some answer, but received none.

"Bad dream?"

Levi shrugged and Erwin wrapped his arms around him. Levi closed his eyes, resting his head in the crook of Erwin's neck. He only wished it was a bad dream. He wished it was a dream he could escape and stop thinking about.

About Eren.

His heart was racing because he realized Erwin had been at his side the entire time. Not at the window.

* * *

><p>Levi asked Erwin several times if he wanted to go with him to the Jaeger household, but Erwin wanted nothing to do with the investigation. Levi knew he would rather be in the office all day than actually go question someone about their dead son.<p>

So Levi left the office early and made his way to the neighborhood he needed to go to.

He stared down at the paper with the address scribbled across it and looked at the nice house before him. He swallowed hard and walked up, tucking the file filed with photos under his arm. He knocked on the door and waited.

And waited.

He looked at the cars in the driveway; someone had to be home. Levi peeked into the window when he heard the doorknob clicking. He quickly stood back in place as the door swung open.

A haggard looking man stood in the doorway, disheveled and tired. But through his messy hair and heavy eyes, Levi knew it was Dr. Jaeger.

"Umm…hello," Levi said, "I hope I'm not disturbing you but I had some questions about Eren."

The man slammed the door in Levi's face without a word.

"Fuck," Levi groaned. He knew he should have dragged Erwin with him. His husband was the eloquent one after all. He knocked on the door again. "Oi! Open up!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Levi heard the man's voice from the other side of the door and then the sound of a woman.

"I just have some fuc—I have some questions," Levi shouted. "I'm not trying to be offensive but I—"

The door opened again but this time it was the woman who appeared. She smiled as much as she could to Levi before stepping outside.

"I apologize for my husband's rudeness," she said. "But talking about his son has become incredibly old over the last year. He would rather not answer anymore questions."

"I understand that," Levi said. "But I…I am something of an investigator and I would like this crime solved."

"Wouldn't we all," she said. She backed away. "Please respect our decision to decline anymore interviews. We really…We really can't take them anymore." She was choking up on her own words and her eyes were becoming glassy. She was moments away from breaking down.

"My name is Levi Smith. Surname Ackerman. My father, Kenny, worked with Dr. Jaeger and—"

"WHAT?!"

The woman jumped as Dr. Jaeger stormed to the door. He swung the door open harder, glaring at Levi. His dead eyes were alit with an intense anger that even made Levi jump a little.

"Ackerman?" The man snapped. Levi held his ground and pulled the file out from under his arm, flipping through the pictures he had.

"Ackerman," Levi repeated. "I recently moved here and into my dad's old house. After some…incidents I noticed that he had these pictures hanging up. So I wanted to know: who the fuck Eren Jaeger was."

Dr. Jaeger glared at Levi, his wife close to tears. But she spoke before he could.

"May I…May I see the pictures? Please…"

Levi swallowed and handed the picture to her. She took it gently; but from the way she trembled Levi knew she wanted to snatch the picture and run away. She stared at the photo, tears pooling over onto her cheeks.

"My baby…," she said, holding the photo to her chest. "My little boy…"

"Carla," Dr. Jaeger said, trying his best not to sound too hard. It was obvious that his voice was just hard and there was not much he could do to stop the sudden gruffness in his tone. He pulled her into his arms as she sobbed.

"Come inside, Levi, please," Carla said, weeping into her husband's shoulder. "I'll go…make tea…"

Levi sat down in the living room, across from Dr. Jaeger, Grisha. The old man was solemn, staring down at his hands. Levi looked around the room. There were photos of Eren hanging on the walls, on the fireplace mantle, on the table between them. Those same vibrant green eyes surrounded him everywhere he looked.

He was drowning in a sea of emerald green.

"Your father is really Kenny Ackerman?" Grisha asked. Levi nodded.

"Yes sir," Levi replied. "I would show you my I.D. to prove it but it reads Smith. I'm married."

"I figured by the ring on your boney finger."

"Grisha, be nice," Carla said, walking back into the room. She sat down a tray with cups of steaming tea on it. "Mr. Levi, how do you take your tea?"

"Black is fine, Mrs. Jaeger."

Carla smiled, the best she could through her red eyes, and handed the cup to Levi. "Please, just call me Carla."

"As long as you call me Levi," Levi replied, taking his tea. "Thank you."

Grisha rolled his eyes, upset by their brief small talk. Levi took a sip of his tea.

"I met a young girl named Mikasa. She works at the modeling agency I'm with. I asked her about Eren and…nothing. She said no one at school really did anything. And that the people at your job—the research center—were all nice to him—"

Grisha snorted. "Of course everyone was nice to him. Eren had a part-time job at my research center and got along with everyone. But the only person who caused him any trouble was your fucking father."

Levi's stomach sank. "Fuck…"

"Fuck is right," Grisha snapped, picking up his tea. He smelled it before taking a long drink. Carla remained quiet, staring at the photo in her lap and holding her cup of tea in her hands.

"What did he…?"

"It was a lot of things," Grisha said. "He came in and would just…occupy too much of Eren's time. Making small talk. Bringing him little presents. It wasn't fucking right."

Levi knew his face was paling. He took another drink of his tea, this one longer than before. Grisha took the cup Carla held and sat it on the table in front of Levi in a silent offering. Levi finished his tea and picked up the other cup.

"I can't believe that my father…after some innocent boy…"

"I'm not blaming him or pointing fingers," Grisha snapped. "But Eren loved attention and that old bastard fed it to him daily. Eren just ate it up and at first I told him to stop. But I knew Eren wouldn't and I threatened to take away his job. So he stopped for a while. At least he stopped in front of me but I always felt like there was something I was missing." Grisha's voice cracked and he put his face in his hands. "I fucked up by letting Eren stay there and now he's…"

"You don't know that for sure!" Carla shouted. "Stop blaming yourself, Grisha! It's not your goddamn fault!"

"I should have fucking known, Carla, I'm his father!" Grisha cried. "I'm supposed to know these things! I should have…I didn't but I should have…"

Grisha shook his head, sobbing into his hands. Levi sank back into the sofa, his own eyes downcast as he tried to hold back his own tears. These were good people with a good son. And he had just brought back too many emotions and he felt overwhelmingly guilty for it.

They remained quiet until Grisha stood up, unable to carry on the conversation. He left the room without a word. Carla inhaled and looked to Levi and he knew it was time for him to leave.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience," Levi said. Carla shook her head.

"None at all. Thank you for…talking," she said, looking back at the picture.

Levi walked around to her and held out his hand. She slowly returned the picture to him with reluctant fingers. Levi took the picture and carefully ripped it, tearing away the portion of his father. Carla looked up as he held out Eren's photo to her.

"Having a picture of my father is probably not something your husband wants. But keep the picture of Eren. Please."

Carla's eyes filled with tears and she nodded, holding the photo to her chest. "T-Thank you…"

Levi left the house and walked down the walkway to his car. He wasn't necessarily happy but he felt a little relieved. He pulled out his phone and turned it on, just to see a few missed text messages and calls. But he instantly called Erwin back first.

"Hello?"

"It's so amazing to hear your fucking voice," Levi hummed, sitting in his car.

"Same for you," Erwin laughed. "By the way, did you know your dad was visiting? He called me because he needed a key to get into the house."

"What?"

"We're at the house having tea."

* * *

><p>It took some time for Levi to actually get to the house. That old, looming house he was avoiding. But he saw Erwin's car and a rental that had to be his father's. He swallowed and got out, walking up to the door. He opened it up and looked around.<p>

Erwin and Kenny were sitting on the sofas, tea in their hands, and apparently mid-conversation.

"Well, it's about fucking time you showed up," Kenny said, tilting his head back as he drank his tea. "We saved you some tea but if that's not enough, there's a bottle of wine in the kitchen."

"Let's leave that bottle closed until dinner," Erwin said. "I think that's best."

"I do too, actually," Levi said firmly, walking over and sitting by Erwin. "What made you decide to come visit?"

"You're my son. A little bit of a brat at times, though. I wanted to come check up on you and make sure you haven't destroyed my fucking house," Kenny replied, setting his cup down on the table. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes. Erwin and I are that irresponsible. We destroyed the fucking house. Fucking each other. Against a fucking wall."

Erwin groaned. "Levi…"

"I appreciate the honesty."

They chatted more and Levi offered to make them something to eat. Kenny joined him in the kitchen as Erwin fiddled around the house. They hadn't been home in a few days; the house was a little dusty, things were out of place, thrown on the floor like someone had had a tantrum…

Levi assumed Erwin had disappeared to take care of whatever messes had been made in their absence.

But moments after Erwin had disappeared, Levi heard him shuffling upstairs. Something was wrong. He sat down the food and looked to his father.

"Excuse me. I'm going to go see what is taking Commander Cock so long to get down here."

"Gross."

Levi left him in the kitchen and walked up the stairs to find Erwin in the spare bedroom. He was sitting on the floor, the floorboard that had caused them so much trouble completely ripped away from its nails.

"What are you…" Levi started to ask, but trailed off the closer he got and the more he saw.

In front of Erwin was a box, filled with paper. No, pictures. Snapshots of that beautiful green-eyed boy. Levi sat on the bed, unable to look at the pictures because they weren't just innocent photos. Most were more provocative than he wanted to see.

Erwin, however, was going through each one, his face pale and sick. It fell into place too easily. The disappearing boy, the hysteric father, the photos of something terrible…

"Fuck…," Levi said, covering his mouth. "This entire fucking time…Right under our fucking noses…"

"Levi...We have to turn him in," Erwin said. "We have to—"

There was a clicking and Levi looked up as Erwin turned around. Kenny stood in the doorway, a gun held in his hand and apparently cocked. Levi groaned.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"The two of you meddled a little too much to be a married couple," Kenny said, walking in and eyeing them both. "You should have just kept to your own business."

"This became my fucking business when my fucking husband felt uneasy sleeping in your house," Levi hissed. "Dad…what the fuck? Why are there…Why did you…Did you? You didn't…" But Levi already knew that if the old man could pull a gun on his son, that he was capable of pulling a gun (or a knife) on an innocent boy.

"Eren Jaeger was nothing more than a little brat who was asking for it," Kenny snarled.

Erwin shook his head. "These pictures tell another story. A completely different story."

"He was a cunning brat—"

"He was blindfolded!"

"He was a slut—"

"Look!" Erwin shouted, throwing the pictures across the room. "He was tied to that fucking bed!" Erwin pointed at the bed Levi sat on. Levi couldn't even move; his stomach was churning. "And the spots on the floor…It's all bloodstains…"

"Shut your fucking mouth," Kenny hissed, turning his gun on Erwin.

Levi looked at the photos that had been scattered on the floor. Some were seductive; photos on the sofa, the bed, even in the shower. But then others were cruel. Blindfolds and bound wrists and unwanted bruises…

A gunshot shook him from his staring. Erwin had angrily charged at Kenny, grappling for the gun when it went off. The gun bounced across the floor, but Erwin was still bleeding. Levi felt everything at once. Every feeling came rushing back into his body and he leapt into action, grabbing the gun before Kenny could pick it up.

"Levi…hand it—"

"You ruined someone's life," Levi said. "You destroyed a fucking family! And for what?! Because some high school brat lead you on? You're fucking better than that! You're a grown ass man and you…You couldn't control yourself?"

Silence filled the room. Levi shook his head.

"That family deserves to know. They need fucking closure. And we've been sitting quietly on their peace."

"Levi, you wouldn't turn in your own father—"

"Yes, I fucking would. You shot my fucking husband. You murdered an innocent boy and took fucking photos of…what you did to him. So yes. Yes I would turn in my own fucking father because you're sick. And you shot my husband."

* * *

><p><em>One month later…<em>

The hardest thing Levi had to do was let the guilt of turning his father in settle in his stomach. He loved the old man, of course, but that didn't excuse him from the crimes he committed. From the murder that was slowly unveiled.

A secret affair with the boss's son. One that turned sour with the young boy's reluctance to continue. A bitter old man who refused to take no as an answer because if he couldn't have Eren no one could. So he stole Eren's virtue and possessed his body.

He destroyed a family.

Levi sat on the sofa, reviewing the events in his mind. He didn't want to, yet he was fixated on it. On the guilt of sending his family to prison. The man who raised him and kept him safe and stood by his side. For the most part.

He huffed and looked up from his tea.

Erwin was carrying a box through the open door. After everything that had happened, Levi and Erwin decided it was best to leave that house behind and start anew. A new start in a new house. They even took some time to buy a few new furniture pieces. Erwin's wound on his arm was nothing more than a flesh wound. The two shots that grazed the skin were enough to cause bleeding, but not enough to hinder him from working or (apparently) carrying boxes.

He smiled, watching Erwin put a box down. This was his family. He wasn't an Ackerman anymore; he was a Smith. Erwin was there to stand by his side. They were to keep each other safe.

"You're staring, Mr. Smith," Erwin hummed, pushing back his hair.

"Well, you're very attractive, Mr. Smith," Levi replied. Erwin walked over to the sofa, sitting down and letting Levi curl into his side. Erwin smelled of sweat and outside air, but the dirty scent still made Levi smile.

They admired their new home for a moment in silence, intertwining their fingers.

"Oh, Mrs. Jaeger invited us over for dinner," Erwin said.

"When the fuck did you talk to her?"

"Earlier," Erwin said. "Since we're moving, she offered to cook."

"That's kind of her."

"She's a kind lady."

Levi hummed in agreement and Erwin stood up.

"I'm going to finish bringing in our boxes," Erwin said.

Levi sat up and slid off the sofa. "I'll help."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" Erwin asked cautiously. Given Levi's current situation, he hasn't exactly been up to his normal, daily tasks. And Erwin took care not to push him too far.

"I'm sure," Levi said. "Hell, I may as well. I need something to do other than fucking sulk."

Erwin smiled and kissed Levi on the head before turning away. He walked out through the door and to the moving truck. Levi inhaled and looked around for his shoes. He found them by one of the boxes Erwin had brought inside, so he walked over and kneeled down to put them on.

And as he did, he felt a chill. The first chill he had felt in nearly a month. He paused, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge. There was a brush of cold lips against his ear and he heard soft words spoken to him, and only him.

He smiled. "You're welcome. I hope you can rest peacefully now."

And as quickly as the chill was felt, it disappeared into the cool autumn air. That was the last time Levi ever felt Eren Jaeger's presence.


End file.
